101515-Jade-Interruption
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:57 -- AT: Hey? AT: oh! hello AT: What's up? AT: Actuallly I guess that woulld usuallly be yourr question to ask AT: I'm stilll asking it, though. AT: gues si was a little slow on the uptake AT: not much other than a prank AT: and nylara AT: talking to me AT: A prrank? AT: yea someone was pretending to be another tyrian AT: im rlly mad about it AT: but itss also kinda got me on edge AT: mom came home the other day tho so AT: That's good! AT: oh!!! i talked to ac!! AT: Oh! AT: How did that go? AT: rlly well shes super coo! thanks for giving her my handle!! AT: I thought the two of you woulld get allong. AT: I'm gllad I was right! AT: :D yea!! AT: wonder why shes gray tho AT: I'm surre she's got good reasons. AT: Maybe they're sorrta llike yourr not lliking how peoplle trreat you? AT: With the bllood, I guess. AT: mmmm yea maybe AT: ugh nylara is making me rlly jumpy now AT: What's he saying now. AT: wish he'd BUZZ off AT: just he asked if he could prove his loyalty and theres rlly no way he can AT: Do you even want his lloyallty? AT: i dont AT: rlly kno?? AT: id like friends AT: that would stick with me AT: and not jump ship as soon as im down AT: So, I don't think him prroving his lloyallty is quite the right thing. AT: ... What did he do. AT: He's asking me if I know anywherre that he can hide. AT: Forreverr. AT: If you don't want to tallk about him, what happened with the otherr tyrrian? AT: is he telling u AT: oh no AT: i mentioend tht AT: ugh AT: no its fine srry i just got distracted AT: he mentioend getting culled and how he was raised to esrve and shit AT: he wasnt getting what i was saying and i guess our last convo didnt get it across that i hate culling AT: Yeah, he sometimes winds up tallking his nub into his mouth. AT: It actuallly happens reallly often, and not just to you. AT: ... Just especiallly to you, I guess. AT: because im a damn fuschia AT: royalty tyrian the heiress AT: and possible next empress if i dont keel over form laughing AT: Shoulld I telll him that you're NOT going to hunt him down? AT: Not that you're not mad. AT: yes AT: i might educate him tho AT: He prrobablly needs it! AT: for the likily hood of me not being empress i sure think about politics a lot AT: yes he does AT: and if he's keeping the hemospectrum with me then he must treat lowerblood rather horribly :||| AT: I think he trries to get on everryones good sides? AT: And is. AT: Obviouslly not that grreat at it! AT: He makes a llot of assumptions. AT: mm AT: how DOES he treat lowbloods AT: Welll, Aev hasn't reallly compllained to me about him? AT: Oh you woulldn't know Aev, he's AT: A rustbllood. AT: Aevund. AT: oh okay AT: isnt rust the slander for that cast? AT: Is it AT: I don't know that's just the worrd I've used. AT: Is therre something betterr?? AT: burgandy i think?? idk i guess it depends on what aevund uses AT: I'lll have to check with him. AT: i think the use it for themselves sometimes too so?? AT: He WOULLD be the sorrt not to say anything. AT: would he?? i guess higherbloods make him nervous AT: Sorrt of. AT: ?? AT: Welll, I mean AT: Yes. AT: He prrobablly woulldn't have thought it woulld be imporrtant AT: Pllus he's usuallly busy with otherr things. AT: LLike trrying to bllow up the pllanet. AT: I don't think he's serrious about that, and it's AT: Obviouslly neverr worrked so farr. AT: he what AT: why woudl he want to?? AT: thats terrible AT: i mean itd take care of the best maybe but AT: (im p sure she coudl survivie anything) AT: I'm prretty surre it makes him feell imporrtant. AT: Pllus, it means I have to stop him, which I'm prretty surre he enjoys. AT: It's not a reallly serrious thing. AT: oh! okay AT: He's not a bad sorrt of trrolll! AT: He just gets reallly nerrvous, sometimes. AT: oh AT: is that flarping? what u do with him AT: Some of it is. AT: oh AT: ive never flarped before AT: is it fun? AT: Yeah! AT: Welll. AT: Sometimes, depending on the peoplle. AT: SOME PEOPLLE handlle it in a way that make it AT: LLess so. AT: ?? AT: what happens? AT: Welll AT: Peoplle die. AT: Peoplle dying when they don't have to GENERRALLLY takes the fun out of it. AT: noo :( it wouldnt why would trolls have to die for a game AT: That's a question forr the Witch. AT: the witch?? oh! of delbloom?? AT: Yyyyep. AT: i think shes kinda cool actually!! AT: I perrsonallly think she's an absollute LLUNATIC AT: A bugwinged carrtillaginous nub masquerrading as some kind of sentient being. AT: A wrritching sack of DIRRT NOODLLES shaped llike a trrolll. AT: wow AT: thats a lot of salt im tasting here AT: Is that frrom being in the ocean AT: weel AT: i mean yes AT: kinda wlked into that didnt i? AT: um but no AT: whats ur beef with her AT: Welll she stolle my llusus and then trried to killl me. AT: And then gave herr back llike nothing happened. AT: shes the one that stole her?? AT: Yes. AT: i dont rlly see a reason for her wanting a mother gru?? AT: I don't know why she woulld eitherr! AT: i guess ill ask her next time i see her!! AT: sryr about the whole nylara thing AT: he doesnt have to hide :/ AT: You don't have to be sorrry about it! AT: This isn't abnorrmall forr him, honestlly? AT: does he panic about being culled by other trolls tho AT: Welll AT: No. AT: :/ AT: I'lll trry and callm him down, if I can. AT: thatd AT: be rlly helpful AT: ty AT: im not gonna kill him i mean AT: i guess i mightve threatened it AT: uh briefly AT: but uh AT: yea AT: I think everryone does that at some point?? AT: I'm prretty surre I have. AT: lmao wow AT: he needs to get his act together AT: He's reallly bad at judging peoplle. AT: But he's not a BAD sorrt. AT: okay AT: ill take ur word for it AT: I honestlly don't reallly TRRUST him, but. AT: I feell llike he's just trrying to do what he thinks he has to? AT: Orr maybe he's pllotting something. AT: iw ouldnt be surprised AT: trolls liek him tend to AT: get in good graces w/ royalty AT: get what they want AT: its why i dont like politics AT: even if im fuschia i gotta side step all the shit theyre lying down AT: Pollitics seem AT: Bad. AT: im sighing irl yea AT: they are AT: its rlly frutrating too when u potentially have the power to change it but. AT: i think ive already bluhed about that enought ho AT: okay i think AT: i hear mom coming back i told her to look around ym hive AT: i gotta go check on her AT: Allrright! AT: see if she foudn anything that other tyrian made me rlly nervous AT: ill troll u later??/ AT: Okay. AT: Good lluck! AT: byee! thakns again for acc!! -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:20 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Lorrea